A hybrid transmission includes one or more electric traction motors, an engine, and various planetary gear sets. A controller adjusts torque from the engine and/or one or both traction motors in response to changing hybrid control requirements. Hydraulic fluid is provided via a fluid circuit to actuate clutches within the transmission, as well as to cool the windings of the traction motors. However, conventional fluid circuit design may be less than optimal for certain hybrid transmission configurations.